A New Beginning
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sequel to 'Runaway Manic', the Sonic Underground has to face their toughest war to come. Dr Robotnik comes back his revenge and for Chloe Rose. Can the Sonic Underground and their kids stop Dr Robotnik or is there no hope for our heroes this time round and what plan does Dr Robotnik have this time around
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is based 3 days after Chloe is born, sorry it took me so long****, hope you like it**

**Midnight, Sky and Chloe belong to me...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Manic the Hedgehog is standing on his balcony, staring at the beautiful city of Mobotropolis. It is slowly getting back to the way it was before Robotnik took over. It's been 6 months since Robotnik left and he couldn't be any happier

"Manic" he heard a soft, female voice said so he turns around to see Midnight Rose, wearing a red dress, white gloves and red shoes. She is also holding a baby, wrapped in a pink blanket

"Hey Midnight" Manic greeted as she walks over and smiles. Manic looks at the baby hedgehog, she has green fur and is a sound asleep; her name is Chloe Rose "How is she?" Manic then asks

"Fine, now that I am walking around she sleeps" Midnight replies "Though it does get annoying at god knows what hour in the morning" she adds

"I can tell there is something on your mind" Manic said and Midnight sighs

"What if Robotnik comes back" Midnight said "He is out there" she then said and Manic sighs as he wraps his arms around Midnight's waist and pulls her close

"He won't" Manic said

"No, just listen to me" Midnight told him "The Oracle told me our daughter is the key to keep the future safe. What if Robotnik comes back and tries to get our baby" she then said

"He won't, I will protect uses, I promise" Manic said placing his left hand behind her head

"I'm scared Manic, I don't remember the last time I was this scared. She's the world to me and if lose her, I…I don't want to think about it" Midnight said with tears in her yellow eyes

"Hey, we will get through this. We always get through this, like always" Manic told her and Midnight nods "I love you Midnight, you and Chloe are my worlds. I can't live without uses, I won't lose uses" he then said

"I love you too" Midnight whispers. Then Sonic the Hedgehog and Sky the Hedgehog walks in

"Hey uses" Sonic said smiling and Midnight walks back, whipping her tears away

"What's wrong?" Sky asks worried as she walks over to Midnight

"Nothing, don't worry" Midnight said

"Pass the little one here" Sky then said and Midnight smiles as she hands Chloe over

"Just don't wake here, please" Midnight begs "It took me forever to get her to sleep and a lot of walking"

"I won't" Sky said smiling "She's so cute, you did well Midnight" she then said and Midnight chuckles

"So how are you feeling Midnight?" Sonic asks

"Tired but I'll live" Midnight replies "That's what I was most scared about when I was giving birth" she adds

"Because of your mother" Sonic said and Midnight nods

"But you are here, with us and everything is going to be fine" Manic told her

"For how long?" Midnight asks "Robotnik wouldn't give up and what the Oracle told me" she adds

"No he won't" Sonic said

"Sadly I have to agree to Midnight with this" Sky said "He is out there and he would be mad and he would want revenge"

"Use two are so negative" Manic said

"We aren't, we are sating the fact and the fact is that Robotnik is out there" Midnight said "Come on Sky" she then said walking off and Sky follows her

"They just don't understand anything we have been through" Sky then said

"No, they don't" Midnight whispers as they ran into Queen Aleena the Hedgehog "Queen Aleena" Midnight then said

"Just Aleena dears" Aleena told them

"Sorry, I keep forgetting" Midnight said. Then Chloe starts to cry and Midnight sighs as Sky hands Chloe over

"Sorry" Sky said and Midnight smiles

"No its ok" Midnight said

"No, I got it" Midnight said smiling

"How is the little one holding up?" Aleena asks

"Well" Midnight replies as Chloe stops crying "Still new to all this" she adds

"You're doing fine dear" Aleena said

"Thanks to you" Midnight said "I would be lost if you weren't around" she then said as Manic walks over

"Hey, can I talk to you Midnight" Manic said

"Come on Sky" Aleena said walking off and Sky follows her. Midnight sighs as she turns to face Manic, and then looks down at Chloe and into her bright, yellow eyes

"She's awake" Manic then said

"Yeah" Midnight said looking up "Not long ago" she adds

"Listen Midnight, if Robotnik comes back-" Manic started and Midnight went to speak but Manic cut her off "Let me talk, please" he then said and Midnight nods "As I said, if Robotnik comes back then we can handle him, we have done it once before we can do it again" Manic finished

"I know we can" Midnight whispers "But our daughter has no idea what to do"

"We train her, we watch her" Manic said "We will be fine and this is if Robotnik ever comes back" he adds

"Thank you Manic" Midnight whispers

"Anytime" Manic said as Sky runs over

"Sonia and Knuckles are here" Sky said

"I am sure Sonia would like to meet Chloe" Manic said "Since she has been away for the last week"

"Come on" Sky said and the trio walks off to the throne room to see Sonia the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna with Aleena and Sonic

"Midnight" Sonia said as she walks over to her "So this is Chloe, she's so cute"

"She is" Midnight said "Want to hold her?"

"Please" Sonia said

"Sure" Midnight said handing Chloe over

"She is so cute and her eyes are so bright" Sonia said and Midnight smiles "I just want to steal her'

"Can't let you do that sis" Manic said walking behind Midnight and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder

"I know but she is so cute" Sonia said smiling "Sorry I couldn't be here sooner"

"No, its ok Sonia" Midnight said as the others walks over

"The family is just getting bigger" Sonic said and everyone smiles

"And we need to watch each other's" Manic adds

"Now we have lots of work to do and we need it done as soon as we can" Aleena told them and Sonia hands Chloe back to Midnight

"We do" Sky said "Where do we start" she then asks smiling


	2. Chapter 2

******Midnight, Sky and Chloe belong to me...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

**16 years later**

Manic is standing on a cliff and can see Mobotropolis, well what's left of it. 11 years ago Robotnik came and destroyed the city, unlike last time he is taking no prisoners. Manic sighs as he heads back to their secret base where he lives with his family. He saw Sonia and Knuckles; Robotnik has destroyed the Angel Island so Knuckles and Chomp are here. With Sonia Knuckles are their two children Lauren the Echidna who is 12 and Nicholas the Hedgehog who is 1. Lauren has red with pink strips in her deadlocks, purple eyes and is wearing a pink top, demon overalls, white joggers and white gloves. Nicholas has red fur with peach skin on his chest, arms and inside his ears, pink eyes and is wearing a blue and white striped top, demon shorts, white shocks and green shoes

"Hey Manic" Sonia greeted

"Hey sis" Manic said walking over "Knuckles, how is everything here?"

"We're fine" Sonia replies

"Take it easy sis" Manic said walking off. Then he saw Sonic and Sky with their two children, Dash the Hedgehog who is 14 and Eleanor the Hedgehog who is 5. Dash looks a lot like Sonic, having cobalt blue fur but has deep blue eyes and is wearing a black shirt, jeans, a dark brown belt, red sneakers and white gloves. Eleanor has pure white fur with light blue quails which stops above her shoulders, emerald green eyes and is wearing a red dress, black shoes, white socks and white gloves

"Manic, how bad it is?" Sonic asks

"Bad, we should stay here" Manic replies

"I told you this was going to happen" Sky whispers

"We can stop him" Sonic said

"We've done it before Sky" Manic said

"Also Midnight is looking for you" Sky said and Manic nods as he walks off. He saw Midnight with their 3 children, Chloe Rose who is 16, Eli Rose who is 11 and Summer Rose who is 8. Chloe is wearing a navy blue singlet, a denim jacket, daggy denim jeans, brown belt with her two swords, black boots and white gloves with silver spikes bracelets. Eli looks like Manic but has midnight blue fur, blue eyes and is wearing a red shirt, red and white sneakers and white gloves. Summer has midnight blue fur with green quails that is above her neck, she has bio colour eyes, left blue, right yellow and is wearing a green dress with yellow flower pattern, green shoes and white gloves with light blue bracelets

"Manic" Midnight said walking over and gives him a hug

"Is everything ok here?" Manic asks worried and Midnight smiles as she looks at him

"Everything is find, I was worried about you" Midnight replies

"I'm fine Midnight" Manic said as she lets him go

"Hey dad, when are we going out again, I really want to go out" Chloe asks and Manic smiles

"You are always wanting to go out" Eli said annoyed

"No fighting" Aleena said walking over

"Mum" Manic said smiling

"I'm glad you are back dear" Aleena then said

"You, Sonic and Knuckles better go and get the supplies" Midnight then said "And you did promise Eli you would take him this time around"

"Can I dad?" Eli asks

"Go and get your uncles and we can go" Manic said

"Uncle Sonic, Uncle Knuckles!" Eli shouts as he runs off

"Take care" Midnight said and Manic smiles as he kisses her

"You take care and you…" Manic said turning to Chloe "Stay with your mother" he then told Chloe

"Yes dad" Chloe whispers and Manic kiss the top of her head "Love you too dad" Chloe then said as Sky walks over

"And don't worry Sky, I will look for Sam as well" Manic said

"Thank you" Sky whispers, she hasn't seen her brother since he ran off 5 years ago. Manic then walks off and Sky sighs

"Don't worry Sky; I'm sure Sam is fine" Midnight told her as the kids went to play and Sonia walks over who has Nicholas in her arms

"I hate this" Sonia then said "I hate being here"

"It's too dangerous and you have Nicholas to worry about" Midnight told her and Sonia sighs as she looks at Nicholas

"I just don't want to sit here while the boys are getting us supplies" Sonia then explains

"I know the feeling" Sky said "Next time I'm going and Sonic is staying, we made a deal" she then said

"I have to stay with Chloe, I can't let Robotnik know that she is here" Midnight said

"We know dear" Aleena said and Midnight sighs as she looks at Aleena

"Are you ok mum?" Sonia then asks worried

"I'm fine dear, not getting any younger" Aleena said sitting down "And this stress isn't helping me"

"Just take it easy, please" Midnight said and Aleena smiles

"I will be fine dears, I'll just sit here and watch the children, uses rest" Aleena said and Sonia hands Nicholas over, then walks off

"She's right, we didn't sleep much last night and won't sleep at all tonight" Sky said. Midnight walks to hers and Manic's room and lies down

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic, Manic, Eli and Knuckles are collecting supplies off Cyrus, Lionel and Trevor. They made to the meeting spot and waited for the trio

"You ok Manic?" Sonic asks and Manic sighs

"I'm fine, worried about the girls" Manic replies

"Same, Sky wants to start coming out" Sonic then said

"Sonia wants to but she doesn't want to leave Nicholas" Knuckles then said

"Chloe always wants to come out" Manic then said

"Will they be ok?" Eli asks as he walks to Manic who picks him up

"Of course they will" Manic replies and Eli smiles. Then Cyrus, Lionel and Trevor showed up and handed over the supplies

"Ok Sonic, you got this" Manic said and Sonic smiles as he grabs some bags and runs off in a blur. It took him 4 trips to get all the supplies back to base. Once he was done, he came back and Manic smiles

"How are the girls going?" Cyrus asks

"Well" Sonic replies

"Have uses found Sam yet?" Manic asks

"Sorry but no" Trevor replies "I'll keep looking but so far I haven't"

"Thanks Trevor" Sonic said "Sky is worried, it's been 5 years since he ran off"

"We better go before Robotnik find us, take care" Lionel said. Cyrus, Lionel and Trevor then left and Sonic sighs

"Come on, we better go too" Sonic then said

"Yeah, let's go" Manic said and they walked off

"Can I walk dad" Eli asks

"Just don't run off" Manic replies as he sits Eli down. Once back at the base, Eli joined the others while Sonic, Manic and Knuckles walks over to Aleena and Nicholas

"Uses are back?" Aleena said

"Yeah, where are the girls?" Sonic asks as Aleena stands up

"Hopefully asleep, the girls were up late last night" Aleena replies

"They were, do you want me to take Nicholas?" Knuckles asks

"I got him, you just take it easy" Aleena replies and Knuckles nods. Manic then walks off to his room to see Midnight asleep and smiles as he lies down behind her

"Hey Manic" he heard Midnight said and he sighs

"I thought you were asleep" Manic then said

"I can't sleep" Midnight replies as she rolls over and leans over him "Do you really think we can win this time round" she then asks and Manic rolls onto his back

"Of course" Manic replies and Midnight sighs as she snuggles into him

"I have a bad feeling Manic and it scaring me" Midnight said and Manic sighs

"We are going to be fine, us, the kids, the family, we will be fine" Manic told her and Midnight sighs as she tries to get more sleep now that Manic is her. Manic wraps his arms around Midnight and pray that he is right because deep down, he fears they will lose this time


End file.
